herofandomcom-20200223-history
Monica (Monica's Gang)
Monica (Mônica, in the original) is the main and titular character of the franchise of comics and cartoons Monica's Gang, making her debut in 1963 as a support character for Jimmy Five's comic strip, Cebolinha. She is a Brazilian 7-year old girl. Personality and Abilities Don't be fooled by her young age or how small she is! Monica seems helpless and innocent to the sight of an adult, but she actually hides a great strength and bravery very enviable for her age and size. Always charged her stuffed bunny named Samson, she is often the target of bullying of street where she lives. These bad boys tormenting the living, but Monica can beat them and defeat them thanks to her super strength allowing beat them as a means of revenge for abusing her like a scapegoat. By her superhuman strength, Monica also gets to be coveted by many powerful and dangerous villains who try to cause chaos and disorder, but can beat them as a good heroine. She has the biggest rival named Jimmy Five (that is occasionally his friend and ally) and her best friend is Maggy. Mônica is also extremely tough, as seen when she got smashed into the ground in the episode Polvito Mágico Little Magic Dust by Cebolinha, who didn't even notice her because she was so small. Originally Monica was introduced in 1963 as the sidekick of Jimmy Five, but over the years has taken his place as the main protagonist. Since then she has become a very popular character in the media appearing in cartoons, video games, toys, and earning herself a comic book series since 1970. Appearanace Mônica wears a red shirt with short sleeves. Her feet are slipper-like, having no toe on their end. She has short, black hair. She carries a stuffed blue bunny named Samson around with her. She has no pants, so her white underwear is visible. History Monica is a Brazilian girl who lives in Limoeiro neighborhood along with her parents Mr. Sousa and Miss Luisa. Apparently she is a simple naive child a few friends and who lives tormented by bad boys of the neighborhood who bother her with the provocative nicknames (like chubby, bucktoothed, and shorty) besides living stealing her stuffed rabbit Samson to beat him up and give them in their ears. But Monica is not a helpless Brazilian girl at all; she has a giant force that is greater than a normal human and is capable of hitting several boys at once (usually using her bunny as a weapon). By always using her super strength as a defense to anyone who abusing her Monica becomes even target plans to defeat her. Her main rival is her neighbor Jimmy Five, a boy obsessed with wanting to dominate the street and inclusive is the boss of all the bad boys who abuse Monica like a scapegoat. Jimmy Five always creates plans (according to him "infallible") to defeat Monica and almost always uses his friend named Smudge as his personal "henchman". These plans always involve disguises and pretenses to deceive and fool Monica, or inventions, desires and powers, but in the end Monica always defeat and beats up Jimmy Five and his friends. When she is not defeating the plans of Jimmy Five, Monica is always walking with her best friend named Maggy. Unlike boys who always annoy she, she is a great friend with all the girls in the neighborhood. She always gets along with the girls and they always play with dolls and doing parties. But she is also a victim of the contempt and abuse of rich preppy named Carminha Frufru who hates Monica and her good relationships with the girls, and always win the love of boys mainly Jimmy Five who is jealous of Monica, because she also loves him despite their bitter rivalries. Gallery Monica classic.JPG|Original Monica of 1960s Commecial monica.jpg|Monica in a commercial in black and white Monica comic book.jpg Monica (2).jpg Princess Monica.png|Princess Monica makes herself a prisoner of a monster Monica and the River Mermaid.png|Monica finds a young mermaid Monica sad.png|Monica crying by her star friend Fake Monica.png|Monica debunks Jimmy Five who was pretending to be her Monica The Bloody Plan.png|Monica is deceived by Jimmy Five using fake blood Monica vs Jimmy 5.jpg Screenshotter--CineGibi4MeninaseMeninosFILMECOMPLETOTurmadaMnica-45’41”.png|Monica's breakdown. Monica as juliet.png|Live-action Monica as Juliet Monica comics.jpg|Monica in the comics Teen monica.jpg|Monica as a teenager Trivia *Monica wasn't originally planned to appear in the comics. Her debut occurred since her creator was accused of being a misogynist. *Monica's design comes from her creator's daugther, whose name she shares. *Monica slightly resembles Little Lulu in her design. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:The Icon Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:The Chosen One Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honest Category:Monica's Gang Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains